


Someday, We Write the Star

by Seandsalt



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alzeimer - Freeform, Emotional Hurt, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Sick Character, ok im not crying i swear
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28916133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seandsalt/pseuds/Seandsalt
Summary: Sesungguhnya, tidak ada yang lebih berat dari mengingat kenangan lama. Tidak ada yang sanggup untuk sekedar menoleh, mencium atau hanya membau.Semua susah. Semua salah.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Kudos: 1





	Someday, We Write the Star

**Author's Note:**

> Suggest playlist : Celine’s Good Memory.

Penyimpangan udara membawa partikel kelabu-biru pada ingatan Huening Kai Kamal. Ingatannya seperti ditusuk seribu pedang sehingga sekali ia mengingatnya, seribu kali pula ia tersakitinya. Sesungguhnya, tidak ada yang lebih berat dari mengingat kenangan lama. Tidak ada yang sanggup untuk sekedar menoleh, mencium atau hanya membau.

Semua susah. Semua salah.

Karena pada awalnya, kesaksian reka adegan ini sungguh ia harapkan. Ini yang ia mau. Lantas, _apa yang membuatnya bersedih?_

_Apa yang membuatnya kosong?_

Hatinya, hatinya itu.

_Apakah ia merindukan seseorang?_

_Tetapi siapa? Siapa dia?_

_Siapakah yang sebelumnya mengisi hatinya?_

Beribu pertanyaan telah keluar dari otaknya tanpa Hueningkai sadar. Angin sore sebenarnya sudah melambai, rintik-rintik juga seakan mengajaknya menari seperti dahulu. Tetapi kakinya yang kepalang manja tidak mengizinkannya, tidak mengizinkan hanya untuk sekedar berdiri. Atau ia akan lupa. Lupa dengan tujuannya tadi.

_“Aku hanya ingin tau apa alasanmu..”_ Meneguk ludah. Satu-satunya warna suara yang masih menjadi sulur untuk menggapai memori dari ingatannya sendiri. Warna suara yang setiap harinya mengisi panggung hidupnya. Apakah ia rindu?

Bahkan rindu pun terlalu asing bagi otaknya. Ia tidak lagi mengenal rindu.

Ia lupa.

Lupa akan bagaimana menyesakkan rindu itu, atau sekaligus ia juga membuat hati berdebar ketika bacaan pada pipih-pipih kemajuan dunia yang disebut gadget munculㅡ _“Sudah saatnya makan malam, kamu sudah makan, Kai?”_ ㅡlalu setelahnya tersenyum. Haru, sebentar lagi dua raga menjadi satu. Dua jiwa saling merantau; merajut satu impian yang sama, satu kesukaan yang sama.

_“Jangan bermain-main denganku! Aku sedang memegang pisau, tau.”_

Lagi-lagi.

_Itu.. apa?_

_Dimana kenangannya berada?_ Ada di mana potongan itu tersusun? Apakah di awal sebelum tanggal 13 ataukah setelahnya? Atau bahkan itu masih kemarin?

Hueningkai tidak tau. Hueningkai hanya merasa perih pada dadanya, semakin ia mengingat. Semakin ia sakit. Ia terluka.

_Apakah tidak apa-apa ketika aku melupakan ini?_

Dan pendar-pendar matahari mencerah pada pandangan lelaki yang terbaring lunglai di ranjang putih-putih. Setidaknya fabrik sang lawan masih sedikit cerahㅡmaroon dan hitamㅡdaripada miliknya. Ia iri. Tetapi tetap tersenyum padanya seakan tidak ada kejelekan yang mampir di hatinya tadi, memicing pada arah genggam tangan; menukik ke bawah, terkesan berat karena sesuatu.

“Kamu bawa apa?” Namanya Beomgyu. Lelaki berfabrik mempesona dengan dahi yang tidak pernahㅡbahkan hampir seumur hidupnya kenal dirinya, tidak diperlihatlan barang setitikㅡsudah seperti barang berharganya.

Dahi itu antik.

“Ramyeon.”

“Ramyeon?” Alis camar Hueningkai menukik.

Beomgyu merotasikan matanya. Duduk di kursi yang sengaja tersedia untuk orang yang sehat-sehat sekedar berkunjung atau mampir. Derit gesek antara kaki dan keramik tampak menggelikan, membuat Hueningkai menutup matanya erat sebentar.

“ _Ah_ , ayolah. Jangan berlakon seperti kamu tidak suka ramyeon. Ini aku bawa karena kamu juga, _tau!_ Ceritanya, _cheating day_ , wohoo!” Serunya bersemangat bahkan berlebih dari seharusnya. Maka, Hueningkai mengangguk saja. Sekiranya ia membutuhkan sesuatu biar Beomgyu yang berjuang.

_Toh_ , yang menawar kan Beomgyu. Ia hanya menerima. Pihak menerima memang yang paling enak, _sih_. Tidak heran.

_“Apakah begitu? Daging ini bisa ditawar juga harganya?”_

Berdengung, ia terbatuk.

“Jangan terlalu senang dengan hadiah brilianku, Kai. Hei. Aku jadi tersipu.” Beomgyu terkekeh, benar-benar ia tersipu.

Itu juga yang membuat kesadaran Hueningkai kembali pada sosok di hadapannya.

Menerima si aroma hangat-pedas-menggiurkan. Langsung melahapnya. Segar langsung menguar di indra penciumannya yang sebenarnya sudah terlampau mati rasa jika diingat; ia _'kan_ tidak pernah lagi makan makanan seperti ini.

_“Jangan terlalu bersemangat begitu, Kai. Aku tidak akan lari saat kamu sedang makan._ _Pelan-pelan.”_

Tetapi semakin terngiang semakin itu juga ia terbatukㅡmenyadari tubuhnya sangat lemah hanya karena batukㅡkeras, pelan lalu mengeras lagi. Tenggorokannya serasa ingin patah dari tempat seharusnya. Tangan disembunyikan dari bagian penghalang batuk tadi, sekaligus menyembunyikan; pikirnya ini _sebuah kejahatan_.

“Ada apa? Sakit, ya? Batukmu kambuh?”

“Tidak.” Jawab Hueningkai cepat, bahwa ada sosok lain yang datang tanpa diundang. Di telapak yang tabiatnya menggandeng tangan hangat pria _itu_ ; bahwa _pria yang mana?_. Tetapi telah ternoda oleh titik-titik merah.

Darah.

> _Sesungguhnya, aku tidak pernah biasa-biasa saja ketika memutuskan untuk pergi atau lari dari hidupmu. Tidak. Aku pedih._
> 
> _Aku mati. Bahkan dengan mengingat aku yang akan melangkah jauh, aku sudah mati terlebih dahulu._

“Kak, Kak Soobin. Kak, Kak...” Saat terbangun mata yang ia temukan adalah bola gelapㅡberisi bintang-bintang semestaㅡmilik Beomgyu. Tidak lagi gelap seperti biasanya, ada setitik samudra raya ikut mengisi, ada juga gurat-gurat merah di sisi.

Beomgyu melintang-rayang. Menahan buncahan air bah yang mungkin akan kembali menerjang dirinya ketika melihat sahabatnya sekarat dalam putaran memori.

“Aku tadi manggil siapa, ya, _hyung?_ ” Tanya Hueningkai kala sepertinya _donepezil, galantamine_ dan _memantine_ tidak lagi ampuh untuk memepertahankan benteng ingatan Hueningkai.

Sesungguhnya ada pergulatan besar dalam hati si figur kecil. Apakah harus ia menjawab dengan putih jujur di atas kertas tidak bertinta? Ataukah harusnya ia menumpahkan warna biru-biru pada atasnya.

_“Biru juga berarti duka, Kai. Itu yang Pablo Picasso gunakan setelah kematian teman karibnya. Biru itu, dominasi karyanya. Indah, ya?”_

_“Menyedihkan.”_

“Itu.. kamu memanggil namaku, Kai. Beomgyu,” Beomgyu tersenyum. Ia mantap mengambil pilihan kedua dari mereka.

Hueningkai mengangguk. Janggal pun tidak masalah, ia tidak akan tau. Ataupun janggal adalah seperti makanan sehari-hari. Tidak percaya pada apapun. Segalanya tampak janggal.

Bahkan penyakitnya.

_“Uhuk!”_

“Kai!” Nyaring tertarik pada pita suara. Malam menengok pada yang sesungguhnya.

Angin mengucap syukur. Sedang malaikat saling mengamini.

_Segala kepedihan akan hilang sepenuhnya._

“Kai! Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter, oke? Bertahanlah, bertahanlah.” Berkali-kali gesit jari menari di kotak putih berisi tombol. Tidak kunjung juga ada gerakan jawab. Semua seakan berjalan pelan-pelan. Lambat sekali. Ini hanya nafas Hueningkai yang dengan cepat bergerak, naik turun mencekik kehidupannya.

> _Apakah kesempatan ada?_

“Kai.. Kai, kau mendengarku 'kan? Hei lihat aku, matamu menyalang kemana bodoh!” Beomgyu tepuk bahkan tampar pipi Hueningkai agar ia sadar dari kejangnya. Tampak mengerikan seperti nyawa akan segera ditarik dari tubuh ringkih.

> _Ada._

“Bertahan atau aku tidak akan menjadi temanmu lagi, sinting.”

> _Apa itu. Apa yang ada?_

“Aku bisa gila, Kai bukalah matamu. Tatap aku, aku disini oke. Apakah kamu membutuhkan sesuatu? Panggilan telepon? Dengan siapa, biar aku panggilkan?”

> _Kesempatan, ada. Kesempatan itu ada._

Beomgyu sudah tak karuan. Kalutnya bahkan seakan mengobrak-abrik malam yang bahkan tidak salah apa-apa sedang Hueningkai masih terbaring dengan segala beban kesedihan yang dalam. Anak lelaki itu seperti tercebur dalam lubang emas yang ia gali sendiri, sayang, lubang emas itu berisi lumpur. Benar, lumpur yang semakin lama semakin menariknya ke bawah. Agar ia lumpuh. Lumpuh dan menyesal.

“Choi Soobin... ChoiㅡChoi Soobin.. apakah aku harus memanggilnya.. _Kai?_ ” Memelan namun pasti, ia menawari pada teman sedari kecil. Teman sepermainan bola, ketika saja ia menjadi penyerang dan dirinya sendiri menjadi keeper. Saat satu tipuan lolos, hore menggema. Masa kecil yang indah. Tetapi bukan lagi sekarang.

Agar tidak menyesal, katanya.

Hueningkai tersadar siapa yang diucap. Menggeleng lemah sambil batuk tetap memeluknya erat.

“Tidak. Jangan pernah panggil nama itu di depanku, _hyung!_ dia sudah bahagia.”

“Setidaknya sekali, Kai!”

“Tidak. Kenapa kamu bersikeraㅡ _uhuk!_ bahkan Choi Soobin sudah asing di otakku _hyung_ aku telah hampir lupa. Aku seharusnya senang.. iya, aku sudah senang...” Frustasi. Maka kemarinya dokter yang tidak kunjung-kunjung juga, Beomgyu terlebih menarik surainya keluar. Menjambak. Menggigit bibir seperti tiada habis ingin memakan teman sepermainannya.

“Gila! Aku memang sudah gila dari dahulu Kai, bahkan setelah berteman dengamu. Aku semakin gila,” nyalang mata menusuk bola hazel. Kerah kemeja sakit Hueningkai tercengkram, mengudara dengan arah serang Beomgyu.

“Dengar, _bodoh._ Kau tau, bahkan Soobin Soobinmu itu kebingungan, hancur tanpamu! Saat itu, kau tau. Tidak. Karena aku yang melihatnya sedang kau disini asik bermain bersama penyakit pelupamu itu sialan! Dia menderita, Kai. Menderita. Sama sepertimu. Dan ia juga tak ayal ingin bertemu. Walau sekeras apapun aku bilang tidak tau, dia tetap memaksaku. Bertemu denganmu, hanya itu! Tapi kenapa kamu memilih hal yang ini, pilihan ini, membuatnya sakit lantas dengan mudahnya ia bahagia tanpamu?! Agar dibenci begitu?! Pikiran sempit! itu bahkan yang makin membuatnya menyesal jika saatnya tiba..”

”..dan kau, Kai. Apakah nanti kau tidak akan menyesal? Tidak menyesal tidak melihat hadir Soobinmu di akhirmu..? Aku hanya bertanya, _hiks_ , aku tidak menangis.”

“Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu.. sungguh, aku tidak mengharap apa-apa...” dan cengkraman Beomgyu memudar. Seiring desah nafas Hueningkai mengeras.

Mengalir satu sungai merah disana, satu diantara dua lubang pernafasan.

“ _Hyung.._ ” tetapi Beomgyu tidak segera menarik atensi pada yang memanggil. Ia sibuk menangis, mengusap air mata pada lengan baju.

“Beomgyu _hyung_ dengar aku.” Hueningkai tersenyum.

Jika Desember sehabis hujan. Pada kota-kota yang ada ruangan berpenyejuk udara di dalamnya. Sungguh, wangi Soobin masihlah memenuhi ruang kehidupan Huening Kai Kamal.

Dimanapun. Rindu tentang Choi Soobin tidak pernah pergi.

Pasca mentari menembus asap kota pada hari itu, masih teringat jelas. Walau yang kata Beomgyu _penyakit lupa sialan_ ini menggerogotinya, ia setiap hari bertanya; _udara mana kini yang kau hidup?_

_Hujan dimana kini yang kau peluk?_

Bahwa dimanapun kau kini, rindu tentang Choi Soobin tidak akan pernah pergi.

“Aku mencintainya. Jangan biarkan dia tersakiti olehku sekali lagi, ya?”

“ _Sst_ jangan menangis _hyung_ , kau tampak kacau jika seperti ini..” tawa tidak menggelegar lagi seperti dahulu.

“Janji ya, _hyung_. Beomgyu _hyung_ ,” tangan yang muda menggapai yang lebih tua. Memelas pada air muka, haruskah Beomgyu hanya diam-diam menangis dan menggenggam erat semua kepercayaan ini sendiri?

“Jangan bilang.. jangan.. aku takut. Aku takut bahkan melebihi matiku sendiri.” Batuk tercipta lagi. Kali ini, Beomgyu dengan jelas melihat titik merah di tangan Hueningkai tanpa sempat disembunyikan terlebih dahulu.

Beomgyu menjerit. Ruangan abu-abu berpelitur di ukiran kayu tampak kusam seketika.

Waktu ini lambat sekali, pikirnya.

Lalu deret kaki mencoba menggapai dengar. Hueningkai sudah lebih dahulu tenang.

Ia menggapai-gapai Beomgyu pada kesempatan akhir.

“Aku mengantuk.” Katanya kala itu.

Lalu kembali, angin terasa menghembus pada tengkuk Beomgyu dan cahaya rembulan ikut serta menjemput Huening Kai Kamal.

“Aku tidur dulu, ya? Bangunkan nanti..” luruh.

Beomgyu menggigit jarinya yang menjadi oknum penutup jerit; karena dengan bahagia ia bisa melihat sahabatnya sangat tenang dan tidak mengeluh akan batuk serta dadanya yang terasa sakitㅡkesulitan bernafasㅡatau lupa makan, lupa ini-itu.

Hueningkai tenang.

Setenang-tenangnya rindu pada kebohongan keputusannya meninggalkan Choi Soobin dengan alasan;

“Aku mencintai yang lain. Kita sampai sini saja.” Lalu berjalan menghindar. Berjalan di persimpangan yang bertolak belakang.

> _“Aku hanya ingin berkata padamu, terimakasih untuk sebuah kepingan patah yang pernah kita bangun bersama menjadi puing indah namun tidak sempurna.”_
> 
> _“Semua sempat menyakiti satu sama lain, hyung. Begitu juga aku. Seringkali obat yang dibutuhkan tidak dari yang melukai, tetapi dari orang baru lagi. Dengan begitu aku harap hyung, temukan yang lain itu ya?”_

_  
_Berhembus. Angin berhenti. Daun ikut mengapit dahan-dahannya untuk merapi.

> _“Halo. Namamu Hueningkai, ya?”_
> 
> _“Aku Choi Soobin. Senang berkenalan denganmu..”_

Selesai. Rabu bahkan ikut meramu pilu bahwa di kehidupan selanjutnya mereka tetap bersatu, walau ada sedikit sendu.

**Author's Note:**

> Terimakasih telah membaca!


End file.
